


It Was Beautiful

by haosmullet



Series: 30 Stories for 30 Songs [7]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: And also some CEO! Jaehyun, Angst, But understanding, Cute date tho, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Exes and ohs - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Past Memories, Past Relationship(s), Random Song Challenge, Some Basketball Player! Jaehyun, sad really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 00:50:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17193377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haosmullet/pseuds/haosmullet
Summary: "I still think of you sometimes, should I call you up? There were a lot of times I thought that but, baby I know it’s already over"Part 7: JaeYong;Song 7: You Were Beautiful [예뻤어] - DAY6





	It Was Beautiful

Paper and a pen along with a mug filled with hot chocolate; signs of a writer on a winter day, they could say. It was not exactly it but at the same time, that was fully correct. Taeyong sat on his kitchen table, staring at the blank paper, thoughts and memories running through his head, lost and found, completed and with something missing. Something, indeed, seemed out of place inside of him for some months now. 

To go back together, start all over again, those were not his intentions, not for once since he started thinking about all of that. It was just all of those moments, all of those times together, also all of those regrets; their memories got him thinking, constantly. Replaying. 

 

‘That was sad! I really wanted them to be together at the end’ Jaehyun complained, getting out of the movie theater room. It could all be considered a classic, clichè first date; all of his friends told him to reconsider. But he just felt like that was how it was supposed to go. He wanted all of those clichès, after all. And Jaehyun; the boy did show him a very different image from the classical one from the basketball cool player of college. Just a sweet, cheerful guy, wishing a happy ending to a clichè romantic comedy; as clichè as themselves. 

‘Yes! I wanted it too. But I guess that was better for them. They were happy at the end, after all.’ 

Were they? Ironically, that first movie they shared together seemed so much with their very own reality. He wanted them to be together at the end, but they were not. And that was their better option now. But happiness. That was a feeling that Taeyong would have to know again. He knew it was better for them, he knew they could not go further then that, but how could he be happy for the end of such a beautiful thing on his life. 

And that was the definition of them. Beautiful. It all was beautiful. From the way Jaehyun looked sweetly, caringly into his eyes; to the way he happily called his name. Their memories, all of their dates, the loving gestures and words, there was nothing else Taeyong could’ve ever wished for. 

 

‘We could go to that new coffee shop that opened near Han River after we finish riding bike, it seems cool and you’ve also mentioned before that you wanted to go there.’ Jaehyun said, a smile on his face as he snuggled Taeyong closer to him on his bed, looking like a kid over excited for a school trip on the next day. 

‘That’s perfect for me, Jae. But we should sleep now; are you not tired? It’s really late’ Taeyong said, just like a mom to that said child, calming his heart a little; letting out, himself, a yawn, as he slowly closed his eyes. 

‘I am. I’m just excited.’ 

‘I’m too. But we should rest now; or we’ll have no energy for all of that plans tomorrow.’ 

‘You’re right’ Jaehyun replied, convinced about that fact. ‘Good night, then.’ 

‘Good night, Jae’ Taeyong said softly, keeping his eyes closed, feeling Jaehyun once again pulling him closer, as if that was possible. 

‘I love you, Taeyong’ 

He didn’t hesitate, he was so sure of those feelings. And, without missing one single day, one single chance, Jaehyun loved Taeyong. Either simply expressing it with those simple yet complex three words, or with his thoughtful actions, always thinking about Taeyong on every decision, every step he took. He did love him so much. And Taeyong also did. 

 

It was all of that, it all made him think sometimes, made him grab his phone and call him. Just to hear his voice, just to let him know that he thought about all of that. He knew it was already over, he knew he was in the past now. But he still wanted to thank him, after all. He wanted to say sorry for everything that didn’t go right, for his misleading thoughts, for his insecurity that shattered their perfect castle of glass, shiny. He wanted to thank him for turning his life into a movie-worthy scenario, a fantasy in real life. He wanted to say how all of that was dearly beautiful for him. 

 

‘We know it, Taeyong. We know it can go on’ Jaehyun said, a river of tears streaming down his face, matching with the same expression on the other boy’s one. ‘We tried. I tried, I really did. But we can’t go on. I can’t keep canceling work trips, I can’t give you what you need now, I can’t. I always tried to affirm my feelings for you so you wouldn’t doubt it for a second, but I feel like this doubt keeps on growing inside of you. I really love you, and I’ve always loved you with all my heart, and for that I know that you’re not happy anymore.’ 

‘It still hurts to let go of us.’ 

‘We can’t go on with you being unhappy. I want you to be happy, Taeyong, even though now that’s not me who can do that for you.’ 

‘I love you, I really do. I’m sorry for.. Everything.’ Taeyong said, hugging the other boy, staining his white shirt with his tears, feeling for that moment the comfortable embrace, a place he craved so much when they were away. Something that seemed to be constant on that period of time. 

Even that was on his mind. The tears they shared, tears Jaehyun showed just for Taeyong, the sadness on his eyes that knew the truth. It was not lack of love, it was lack of timing. Maybe that wasn’t the perfect time for their perfect love. All of those memories, even the was Jaehyun said and waved goodbye for him, as he left his apartment on that fated night, with his face still wet from all the crying; it was all purely beautiful. 

And there was Taeyong, running the pen through his fingers, with only the brief words ‘Dear Jaehyun’ on the top of his white blank paper. He were going to share all of that, the thoughts that run through his head, his past moments, their best stories. In the end, Jaehyun was still a dear person to him, more than a dear one; a person who gave him the meaning to the word love, and for that he was grateful, forever. 

Because after all of those troubles, sadness, loneliness and insecurity; it was all perfectly, sweetly, breathlessly beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!   
> So, what did you think? Did you like it? Tell me! :)   
> Please, leave comments, suggestions, or anything you want! 
> 
> I really love this song with all my heart and soul, but I know it's a really sad. I guess sad songs are the most beautiful to my heart D:   
> If you wish to request me anything, or just chat about kpop, hit mu dm on twitter @mhaosmullet!   
> See ya!


End file.
